


Project "Buddy"

by Punx_Klotz



Category: Doug (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punx_Klotz/pseuds/Punx_Klotz
Summary: Doug was thrilled to hear that the latest school project involved art! What he wasn't too excited about, was being partnered by worst person he'd ever even considered as project "buddy", Roger-freaking-Klotz..One-Shot; School AU;First time dealing with hormones; puberty hits; Roger being older than Doug is more "experienced" 18+Unexpected make outUFFF!!





	Project "Buddy"

**Author's Note:**

> 2 Part story  
It's my first time doin fanfics in such long ass time' so bare with me-  
English isn't my primary language~

**Part 1**

  
"And remember class," Mrs. Wingo calls out as the student's begin packing up their belongings, "Part of this project is group participation and creativity! I look forward to you all presenting it tomorrow~!"

Doug sighed, slowly pushing his chair on his desk. The one time he's most thrilled and hype for school project that was his liking...only to be paired with the worst person in the universe. Roger freaking Klotz. He wouldn't have minded Beebee's constant rich bragging or the strange-o Sleech twins; but noo...had to be his everyday bully. He watched as his best friend Skeeter walked away with school jock, Chalky. Lucky for them, Doug thought. He picked up his bag underneath his desk only to be tapped to be tapped on the shoulder. He turned and to his surprise, it was Mrs. Wingo, with a smile on her face.

"Doug, I'm looking forward the most in seeing yours and Roger project. I know you both will make me proud! Especially with your creativity ability, and Roger's wonderful presentation! I knew pairing you both, was a wonderful choice!"

Doug looked at her for brief second- "Mrs.Wingo...on second thought I don't think-"

"We won't let you down Mrs.Wingo!!"

And to Doug surprised, it was none other than freaking Roger. Butting in like he always does, always interrupting little to anything Doug does! Doug watched Roger with annoyance.

"Ain't that right, partner?" Roger winked, and bizarrely enough, that made Doug face heat up?

((What the heck..)) Doug spaced out for second; whenever he was around Roger, annoyance and anger is what he usual felt...but this sudden heat...? ((Maybe I'm angry? It's been a long day...)) Doug shrugged it off, didn't matter anymore he thought.  
\----------------------

Afternoon hits at the Funnie's Residents, and as much as Doug wasn't thrilled to be working with Roger, he was excited for the fact that he'll be able to use his artistic abilities and show off to the class. Doug was humming along happily, setting up his project work space in his desk and checking his clock. "4:30pm... Roger should of been here by-"

"Oh Douglas!! One of your little school friend is here~!" Doug's mother sang.  
  
((Spoke to soon..))

"Heya buddy-o pal of mine! What's shacking" Roger snickered, poking hardly at Doug's spine.

"Ouch! Ow...H-hey...Roger.." Doug sighed lowly, he sure wasn't ready to spend the afternoon with his annoying school bully. Idiot dressed in his stupid usual bully attire. The sooner he finish this project, the BETTER.

"Now Douglas, your father and I won't be home till about couple hour's- pizza on the way, if you kid's need anything; just call your father, alright?"

"Wait, how about Judy?! Is she heading out too??"

Doug's mother giggled, patting Doug's head lightly, "Oh honey, did you forget? It's Judy's play today! Your father and I are on our way to see her performance~ and you know how your sister gets if we're late!" She waved goodbye to the boy's, heading into the car.

"But mom, wait!!" And off the Funnie's stormed outta of the drive way, leaving only a cloud of dust behind. Just great, Doug thought, he's home alone with just his school bully in. Doug shakes himself off, knowing that regardless how annoying Roger may be, he just wants this project to be done and him out! He walks upstairs heading to his room, opening the door only to find mess of all his personal belongings in the floor!  
"Roger! What on Earth are you doing??!"

Roger howled, "Hahah! Don't tell me you sleep with this teddy bear?? Funnie, you're KILLING ME!!"

Doug face grew red, that bear was his childhood gift; a sleeping buddy that he still uses till this day! As embarrassing it may seem, the toy meant a lot to Doug, and he wasn't gonna allow him to ruin his prized possession,  
"Roger cutt it out!! And give him back!! He's a special bear-and a gift my grannie gave me-So give him back Roger!!" Doug attempts his best to grab his bear away from Roger, but Roger keeps on lifting the bear higher and higher.Gosh were Roger's arm's pretty long! And little did Doug realize how much taller Roger was too! Why were this features of importance, he thought?

"At least let me show the fellas- come on Funnie, it'll be FUNNY- HAHAH- Get it?! Funny?! Funnie?! Hahah!!"

"Roger! Quick it and gimme my-" and sudden arm scoop around his waist; knocking both he and Roger into his bed. Shaking his head, Doug takes a while to become aware of his surroundings. "Roger...what the heck was that for?"

" Heheh...sorry about that Funnie- just like messing with ya, it's best feeling ever, ya know?" Roger snickered, using the teddy bear to flick Doug's nose with. He finally hands over the bear.

"Well I don't think it's the best feeling ever, Roger.." Doug glares at him, analyzing the bear to see if it got any loose strings.

"Oh? And why's that..?" Roger smiled pulling Doug close, "Tell me all about it, Funnie, Lay it all out me~!"

This closeness was something Doug was too slow to noticed, he was too pissed off, "Cause, I don't like it Roger.. You're being rude and cruel! Always picking on me, calling me name's, making my life harder to live. What ever did I do for you to pick on me so much??" Just as he finishes ranting, Doug feels a tightness around his waist. Little did he forget Roger had his arm around him- and let ALONE, he was on top of Roger in his own bed! He looked back at him, watching Roger's smile grow wider than ever.

"Comfty?" Roger cooed.

Doug's face heated up once again, only this time he felt the heat consume in different area's he wasn't used to. ((This is new)) he thought, an unrecognizable heat; he began feeling his breath hitching; all while feeling weak. Whatever the heck this mood was, he wanted Roger away from him as possible, but no matter how he tried pulling away; Roger just kept on closing the distance more and more! "Would you knock it off- and let me go!!"

"I don't know Funnie, seems to me you're really enjoying this~" Roger said playfully.

"Whatever, gave you the idea that I enjoy this?!!" Doug struggled underneath him. Never realizing how much strength this bully had, "Roger, come on!!"

"Dowh~ alright already!!" Looked as if Roger was finally growing tired, breaking free from Doug's waist , "You just can't seem to take a joke, you know that?"

And it was then Doug stormed out of his room and into nearest restroom. Locking himself, trying regain his breath from whatever happened back there.

"Tch, the guy's no fun~" Roger stood up from Doug's bed. All he was really trying to do was see the guy squirm a bit. Oddly enough, annoying Doug, was just one of Roger's daily task. It was a weird satisfaction of his. A bully thing- Roger would say- but to be honest, even Roger was unsure of himself at time's.

Yet on Doug's side, the beef between Roger and him was much more different. He felt his head stir, still remembering the scene that went on a couple of minutes ago. Him on top of Roger, his strong arm around his fragile stature; familiarising the scent the punk gave off. He clenched his shirt- slowly bringing it close to face and with quick sniff, his body stiffened ((Crude..I smell just like him...)) Doug felt his pulse grow, he was so confuse and just everywhere around was getting very hot. Too hot to process everything that was going on. He heard a knock, and ignored it- only for the knocking to grow louder and louder.

"Hey Funnie! What's taking you so long? You dead or something??" Roger twisted the knob couple time's. "Come on let's just finish this stupid project already!!"

Doug knew he was in no good state to head back outside, but the project wasn't going to finish itself! Let alone with having Roger do it all. Ignoring weird heat he was in, he finally opened the door- only to be greeted again with Roger's face again. ((That face..)) Doug stared couple seconds, looking away from him and heading to his room; he didn't say anything to him but gestured with his hand to follow him- and Roger obeyed surprisingly!!

Roger closed the door from behind them, giving Doug a smug look, "Took a while there Funnie- thought the toilet swallowed you up or something!" He snickered.

"Hahah...sure thing Roger.." Doug lowly said, his eye's unable to meet Roger some reason- he grabbed the construction paper and pencils he had set before in his desk. Beginning to continue on the project they we're supposed to work 30 some' minutes ago! ((Thank goodness...)) Doug thought.

Roger watched from a far as Doug was sketching thru the paper. As much as he didn't want to admit, he had secretly admire how Doug was super talented artist. Of course, he'll never reveal that secret to him- no way; but something he'll keep to himself and admire from a far he thought. He scratched his nose, "So Funnie- I see ya doodling back there- but where's my part eh??"

Doug was too into the sketching that he accidentally didn't catch any word Roger said. Into sketching so that he could shake off this unwanted feeling. Why the heck was everything him so hot??

"Funnie...hey Funnie- Oi! Earth to Funnie!! Yo??!" Roger snatched Doug's drawing hand and it was from there that instead, Doug collapsed into the floor. "Woah!! What gives?!"

Doug's breathing was increasing; his eye's unable to open; very stiffed- he only groaned lowly in Roger's response. ((What the heck's going on with me..?))

Roger knelt down, "Hey.. Hey Funnie" Shaking him up, snapping his fingers at him, "You there? Oi! Talk to me, wha-" As soon as Roger turned Doug over is when he paused; staring blankly- feeling as if his eye's we're deceiving him in what he was witnessing; but it was all too obvious not to ignore.

"Roger...I-I don't feel too good; everything hurts...and..It's so hot in here..." Doug pulled on to Roger's jacket, "You're jacket...looking at it makes me more hot...ugh"

Roger gulped, his smile creeping nervously, chuckling he said, "Heheh...seems like you've just hit puberty, o pal of mine. Late bloomer eh?"

Doug looked at him weirdly, "That's impossible...I already hit it- Not too long ago I popped a pimple on-"

"Not that type of puberty ya dingus!" Roger scolded at him, "Look here's a hint, why don't you go and exam your zipper for a sec.."

Doug paused, "But my zipper's fine, I don't see-WAAAH!!!" He fell backwards- unaware from the weird bump that was poking out his front pants. It was unlike anything Doug has ever seen, "H-how...what..when did??"

Roger huffed, "Oh brother, don't tell me your old man's never educated you on wacking off!!"

"What are we wacking off exactly??" Doug stared at him dumbly.

Roger couldn't believe it- he was actually going to be first in educating someone on the principles of manhood. Welp, he thought, if he was going to teach someone about jerking off- he was going to do it right- not like how he learned from catching his mom's boyfriend that one time he was stuck in the closet. He shivered from ever remembering that thought; he turned his gaze back at Doug. Underneath him, he watched as Doug looked so helpless, hard, and confused- ((sorta cute..)) he thought, ((Wait? What..?)) Roger's straight, last he remembered. He wasn't gay or did he want to marry a guy- that's for sure. He paused for a quick second, ((Would helping a guy jerk of be considered gay..??)) Hell, Roger will ask his dad next time he comes visit; he straightened himself up, "Alright Funnie, I need you not move- and allow me to... help you here.."

Doug gulped, "N-not move? Why's that..?"

"CAUSE I SAID SO- NOW SHUSH!!!" Roger interrupted, "Look, J-just trust me ok??"

Doug stood still, "O-okay, Roger.."

((Stop calling my name..)) Roger positioned Doug onto his chest; facing his backside. He wrapped one of his arm's around Doug's torso. Doug flinched a bit- but continued to stand still, trusting Roger's every move; allowing him to do what he must. It was all very nerve wrecking for the boy's- but for the most part; they were doing ok. Soon, Roger creept his head onto Doug's shoulder- sending small shivers; he took a small breath, "Trust me Funnie..."

There it was again- that familiar scent; hitting Doug's nostrils.Roger's scent. It was a mixture of sweat and cheap teen body spray. This weird scent drove Doug to be even more heated- "Roger...hurry up" He whined.

Roger growled, trying his best to ignore Doug's annoying ((but arousing)) pleading. He tightened his arm around Doug's torso and slowly crept his other hand from Doug's bare leg to his inner thigh of his short's. Roger circled his palm around- making Doug squirm from his touch. ((Mom...give me strength..)) Doug was having a hard time staying still, but knew he didn't want this process to take any longer than it needed to. They've got to finish a project, plus, who knows when the Funnie's will be back from Judy's performance. Definitely not good look if they see Doug in this state either, so Doug knew from here on out- to trust in Rogers healing expertise, or so he thought. Just then, Roger palm began making it's way from circling Doug's inner thigh- to slowly rubbing small circles on the boy's groin. Amazed how rapidly Doug's groin responded to Roger's touch That touch alone sent Doug's body many star's!

"R-Roger...DON'T- t-that feels weird..!! Wait!!" He was literally slurring his word's.

Unable to respond how hot that was, Roger continued rubbing- ignoring small noises and body jerking Doug made with each touch. Boy was this going to be much harder than he thought. Regardless, he then slid his long fingers tracing zipper of Doug's shorts. With small unzip, Doug's groin began to peek from his underwear- small tint of flesh being visible from how wet Doug was. Freeing from his misery, Roger sprung free Doug's groin and wrapped his palm around shaft. Stroking from slowly to semi normal speed.

"Roger...this is so weird..." Doug hid his face from shame.

No matter how much he wanted to keep pace stable, he was unable to- not with Doug underneath him, too embarrassed to admit he was actually enjoying this. Touching Doug however, made Roger even more harder; he'll hold on to his wacking, or maybe he can have Doug-

"Say..Roger-" Doug interrupted Roger's thought, "I..feel something wanting to release;...I don't know what..-"

"That's good Funnie!! Let it come out~ That's the final part" Roger was finally relieved.

"Umm..but that's the thing..." Doug breathed, "It's not letting me...maybe I'm being...s-selfish or...n-not"

Roger chuckled, "Oh Funnie, that only means you've gotten used me touching you.." With that, he quickened the pace of stroking Doug's member, "How's this Funnie..? You liking..??"

Doug only moaned in response. It got him more excited he thought, but in Doug's view- he felt he needed something else...

End of Part (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> May end up finishing the rest? All depends on the demand of these two ( which I'm sure ain't that high- or if I feel up to it)
> 
> I dunno, appreciate y'all reading n stoppin by


End file.
